Birds of a Feather
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Bryan gets attacked by something unexpected.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Birds of a Feather

**Summary**

Bryan gets attacked by something unexpected.

**.**

Boris had ordered the Blitzkrieg Boys to help out on his farm. He claimed it was a 'valuable learning experience'. Bryan scoffed at this; what he learn working on farm? How to milk cows? How to shear sheep? He didn't care. All he wanted was to drive the tractors and knock stuff over. And since when did Boris have a farm anyway? He decided to ask Kai. "Kai, since when did Boris have a farm?"

Kai grunted and offered an explanation. "As part of his 'soul-searching', he worked on a farm for some time. He decided he liked it so much he'd start his own farm."

Bryan groaned. "Can't believe we have to help out on a farm..." he muttered. The whole thing was just ridiculous! If the other beybladers could see them now... He shuddered at the thought. It was too frightening to even think about. "I so wanna drive those tractors and destroy stuff!" he exclaimed suddenly, a maddened glint appearing in his eyes. The thought of driving into fences and running stuff over made him happy.

Kai rolled his eyes. Typical Bryan; he was always seeking to destroy. "Boris has a timetable for us. I'm shearing sheep, Tala is feeding the animals, Ian is milking the cows and Spencer is helping Boris harvest crops."

Bryan cursed inwardly. That meant Spencer got to drive the tractor. Lucky bastard. "What about me?"

Kai glanced down at the timetable and grinned. "You're collecting eggs from the chickens and ducks." He suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bryan demanded.

"Sorry, it's just... ah, you'll find out. Don't wanna spoil it for ya," Kai replied, gently snorting.

"Tell me!" Bryan whined.

Kai shook his head. "Don't wanna ruin the surprise," he said, standing up from his position on the log. Bryan stood up with him. "I'm off to go and shear some sheep," he said, turning away. "See at lunch Bryan, have fun!" Kai laughed again and walked away towards the sheep shearing shed.

Bryan frowned and wondered what could possibly be so funny about collecting eggs from some harmless birds. Sure, chickens could scratch and their poop stunk, but they couldn't kill him. Ducks were worse though, they chased after people and bit their heels. Luckily, they weren't that painful. "Alright... off to the bird cages," he said aloud, heading towards the birds.

He found the cages and made his way towards them, playing with the key and basket in his hands. He unlocked the gate, entered and made his way towards the chickens. "Book book book," the chickens clucked, as they hurried out of his way. He bent down and picked up some of the eggs and placed them in the basket. More chickens ran around him, all of them clucking.

As soon as he was done with the chickens, he made his way over to the ducks. One of the ducks charged towards him and bit him on leg. "Ow!" Bryan yelped, jumping about a foot in the air. "Stupid duck!" he yelled, gently kicking it. The duck quaked and struck him again. Bryan cursed again and hurried towards the eggs. Luckily, the other ducks weren't aggressive and he was able to grab the eggs without suffering any duck bites.

As he neared the exit, a sudden tribe of big, white birds appeared and waddled towards him. Bryan froze and watched in terror. They were geese. Geese were known to attack people. Bryan took a few steps backwards, hoping to not upset the geese. The geese waddled closer. His eyes wandered over to the exit and he wandered if he could make it fast enough. He decided he had to try. Without sparing another thought, Bryan made a dash for the exit. The geese launched themselves at him, barrelling him over.

"ARGH!" Bryan screamed, dropping the basket and key onto the ground. Feathers were flying all over the place as their wings beat him. One of the geese flew onto his back and bit his hair. Another goose bit him in the shin. Bryan screamed again. Geese were violent creatures! "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" he yelled, as one of the geese bravely nipped in the groin. He fell to the ground, covering himself with his hands.

The geese made some funny noises and Bryan swore they were laughing at him. They were wagging their tails and they seemed _too _happy. Bloody geese. Who knew something with no claws and teeth could be so violent? The geese continued to 'laugh' at him. Bryan shuddered and eyed them warily. They were scheming and he didn't like it. Who knew what they would do next?

Bryan picked himself up from the floor cautiously – luckily for him, the geese had decided to back off... for now. He slowly stepped away from the geese. It seemed like they didn't want him to leave. "Kai? Tala? Ian? Spencer? Someone... HELP ME!" he shouted, calling for help.

"Bryan? That you?" asked Kai, carrying a basket of wool.

Bryan had never been so happy to see Kai in his life. "KAI! HELP ME!" he screamed, waving his arms around wildly in the air.

"Getting attacked by geese?" Kai asked knowingly.

Bryan nodded. "They won't let me out!"

Kai placed his basket on the floor and walked over to help Bryan escape. The geese launched themselves at Kai. Kai screamed like a girl and ran out of the cage. Bryan picked up the eggs and raced out of the cage. The geese were now beating up Kai. "ARGH!" He heard Kai scream.

Bryan picked up some stones and hurled them at the big birds. "Take that!" he shouted. One of the stones hit the goose sitting on Kai's head. The goose honked then chased after Bryan hissing. "AAAIIIIEEEE!" he squealed, running for the house. He could hear Kai close behind him screaming as well.

Once they were both inside safe and sound, Bryan shut the door. He leant against the hardwood door frame and let out a big sigh. "That... was scary," he commented.

Kai nodded. "... bloody geese..." he mumbled, panting heavily. "Let's not tell the others what happened okay?"

Bryan nodded. "Good... idea..." What would his friends say if they knew the big, tough and silent Bryan got his ass whooped by a bunch of geese? Most likely they'd laugh at him. He wouldn't let them have that chance. "... At least the eggs are safe," he commented, glancing down at the chicken and duck eggs.

"That's good."

"If there's one thing I learnt about this whole experience it's this... Geese are dangerous animals," said Bryan.

"Amen to that."

.

And that's the third one done! Hopefully I will get a few more done in the next couple of days. Please review!


End file.
